


Киберканикулы

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), Fannni



Category: Kosmobioluhi - Olga Gromyko, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bjd, Cyborgs, Doll cosplay, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Transformers - Freeform, cyber holiday, doll miniature
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Пилот Тед (Теодор Лендер) и боевой киборг-навигатор Дэн (Денис Воронцов) собрались немножко отдохнуть на мирной планетке со странным названием Новый Кибертрон, подальше от всех этих космических пиратов и кибервойн.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Киберканикулы

\- Красота! Пиво и мороженое - что может быть лучше, а, Дэн?

\- Два мороженых. В два раза лучше. И можно без пива.

\- А это, кажется, аборигены...

\- Дэн, у тебя оружие далеко?  
\- Я сам оружие. Но, может, они просто хотят пива?

\- Или мороженого!  
\- Логично.

\- Дэн! Так нечестно!!!  
\- Почему? С тебя пиво, с меня мороженое, а их как раз двое.

\- Теперь трое!  
\- Логично.

\- Какой же киборг не любит холодного пива?!

\- Я не люблю. Но мороженое они уже не отдадут.


End file.
